


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: A poem which shows my point of life.





	***

All I care about is art.  
All I love is important for my heart.  
Everytime I want to be a part of something -   
I fall apart.  
Not because I'm not the right   
Kind of art.  
But as I don't suit for an exact  
Sample of the right start.  
I don't care about the strangers around,  
I just pray and believe in my strenght and abilities  
Or, at least I pretend that  
I'm not a part of  
Somebody's liabilities.


End file.
